God Catching Alchemy Meister:Characters
Characters List of characters found on the official site and Getchu, not exhaustive yet. Main Character 'ウィルフレド　ディオン（ウィル） - Wilfred Dion (Will)' 新米工匠 - Novice Artisan Wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident with his parents where they lost their life. Now, year later, he plans to pass entrance exams again. Weapons: Hammers Class table: Main Heroines 'ユエラ(月爛） - Yuera' クール剣士 - Cool Swordman Swordswoman from Disnaflodi. Seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. Accepts Will's offer for her to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Is not quite used to different manners in Yuidora. She is distrustful, patriotic and kuudere (is outwardly cold, distant, and uninterested to her love interest, but in reality deeply cares for him). Weapons: Swords Class table: 'エミリッタ - Emilitta/Emiritta' ロリ魔法使い - Loli Wizard Weapons: Staves Class table: [[Serawi|'セラヴァルウィ　エンドース　（セラウィ） - Seravaruwi Endoosu (Serawi)']] 巨乳エルフ - Big Breasted Elf An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reishiameru, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reishiameru interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Will, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She also likes to act like an older sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emiritta. Weapons: Bows Class table: Heroines (non-customizable) '土精アト - Ato' どろどろ土精 - Sticky & Gooey Earth Spirit While researching the topic of Earthmen with Serawi, Will decides to summon one for himself. Ato was the result. Initially, Ato looked like gooey brown slime and was little stronger than the average monster, but Will subsequently rectified the problems that she had since her summoning and she took the form of a girl. Serawi hypothesizes that Ato took female form because Will unconsciously thought of his mother when imagining his desire to be protected during Ato's summoning. As an Earthman, Ato is strong to physical attacks but weak to magical attacks. Her elemental weakness is lightning, and her main plus points are being able to guard prependicularly adjacent allies and tank physical attacks while regenerating health every turn. Weapons: Claws, Gloves Class table: '水精水那 - Suina' おとおと水精 - Timid Undine Joins a few events after being rescued by Will and company from monsters at the Shisetika lake. As a Undine, Suina's elemental weakness is earth. She is primarily a water spellcaster. While she does get upgraded with a melee attack and a good defence skill late in the game, her short range (maximum 3) and poor stats will probably make Suina one of the weakest allies you will have. Weapons: Magic orbs Class table: '睡魔シャルティ - Sharti' Sharti is a succubus who Will hears is menacing the housewives of Yuidora (by seducing their husbands). She is subsequently caputured by Will and joins Will and company as the better alternative to being turned over and executed by Yuidora authorities. As a succubus she is ever trying to have a sexual encounter with Will, a fact Yuera is none too pleased with. Her elemental weakness is light. She is one of few allies able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and (later) excavate in 1 skill. She is the first ally you get with the flying ability, and has the ability to leech HP with her attacks. Weapons: Gloves Class table: '第八位天使メロディアーナ - Melodiana' 生真面目天使 - Earnest Angel Melodiana is an angel Will meets after a quest to the church on the cliff (絶壁の教会跡). She subsequently joins Will and company under the premise of monitoring him. Melodiana tells Will that she is an archangel, which despite the grand sounding name, is actually the second lowest rank among the 9 ranks of angels. As an angel, her elemental weakness is dark. While she has decent attack and defence, along with the flying ability, Melodiana's greatest shortcoming is that she is one of the slowest allies you will have. This means that she will normally only attack 2 times as opposed to 3 by fast characters. Melodiana works well with other angelic allies, for example providing Elizasurein with melee backup while at the same time protecting her using her angel covering ability (blocks one attack on perpendicularly adjacent angelic allies). Weapons: Spears Class table: '木精クレアンヌ - Clayanne' A tree spirit protecting the elven forest with her brother Claire, Clayanne joins Will and company after being rescued from a profiteering human merchant who captured her with the hope of havesting her honey. Because male and female tree spirits have contradictory natures, Clayanne is considered an earth element character, unlike her brother Claire, thus her elemental weakness is lightning. Clayanne is one of the best allies you will have, but only if you manage to acquire her character specific item (a rare drop from an enemy who looks like a tree you only meet in the last chapter), which gives her double move. Clayanne is primarily a long ranged caster of earth magic, but does use a bow with acceptable proficency. Weapons: Bows Class table: '妖狐コハクレン - Kohakuren' Kohakuren is a nine tailed demon fox, one whose territory Will tresspasses on while on an expedition in the Rosean mountains. As an expression of apology, Will offers his services to her. She joins Will and company after Will manages to completely satisfy her requests. Kohakuren's elemental weakness is water. She is primarily a long ranged fire spellcaster, but her most useful ability is the ability to teleport perpendicularly adjacent allies anywhere on a map controlled by the player. Weapons: Smoking pipes Class table: '第五位天使エリザスレイン - Elizasurein' Having Melodiana as a companion gave Will a positive impression of angels, so when the legend of an angel with a singing voice reached his ear, he decides to pay the said angel a visit. However, when he finally does meet Elizasurein, he learns of her hostile intent towards Yuidora, which she sees as a threat due to its development, which she believes will eventually bring about ruin. After a brief war, Will defeats Elizasurein in battle and makes a contract with her, whereby she promises to kill him if he does not meet her expectations. Unlike Melodiana's strict but gentle personality, Elizasurein can almost be said to be cruel. Elizasurein is a 5th ranked angel, and as an angel, has the elemental weakness of dark. She is primarily a ranged light magic spellcaster. Most notable is that she is one of the only allies able to use the seal (封印) ability, which disables active targeted enemy skills from being used on her. Weapons: Staves Class table: 'ラグスムエナ - Ragsmuena' A death god who was fused with the spirit of Yuera's dead sister, Ragsmuena was subsequently forcibly seperated from the said sister's spirit, and began to wander dungeons aimlessly slaying monsters for their life force. She is subsequently captured by Will, who out of his desire of peaceful coexistance with various races did not slay her. She joins several events after. As a death god, Ragsmuena's elemental weakeness is light. Like other death gods, she has very high physical damage resistance. She is notable for her instant death ability (through some of her weapons or through her counterattack ability), although it does not seem to trigger nearly as much as when the player fights her as an enemy. Weapons: Scythes Class table: 'エウシュリーちゃん - Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 桃色の羽掃除機. Weapons: Vacuum cleaners Class table: 'ブラックエウシュリーちゃん - Black Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製やかん. Weapons: Kettles Class table: 'アナスタシア - Anastasia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製バケツ. Weapons: Buckets Class table: 'エウクレイアさん - Eukleia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製扇子. Weapons: Fans Class table: 'ミレーヌ・プロア - Myrene' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. In an EX-event, Will picks up a magical black pearl (漆黒の魔珠) belonging to Myrene in 修羅の混沌遺跡 and is confronted by her demanding its return when he returns to his workshop. After knowing that she intends to use the power of the black pearl for evil, Will refuses to return it, and as a result had to confront and defeat Myrene in battle in the Gushimera Temple. Upon defeating her, Will decides to teach her to understand humans and why it is wrong to kill. Despite being a demon, Myrene has no elemental weakness. She is possibly the best side character you can have as an ally, with double move, high attack, evade, critical chance, and the determination (決死) ability, which greatly boosts her stats when she loses a certain percentage of her HP. Weapons: Swords, Magic Orbs, Claws Class table: 'フィニリィ - Finiri' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Upon discovering the spirit's candlestick (精霊の燭台) in 古の鬼族遺跡, Will is given the opportunity to go on an expedition to the Valley of Light (光憐の谷). Upon arrival, he discovers that the place is protected by powerful magic that denies outsiders' entry. Several events later, Will finally enters the valley and meets Finiri, who is immediately hostile to Will for tresspassing into her territory. After her inevitable defeat, she joins Will and company hoping to learn more about humans and what made them strong enough to defeat her. As a fairy, Finiri has no elemental weakness, but is strong to physical, light and dark, just like the Eushully maid angels. Finiri is one of the more useful companions in the case you didn't choose to recuit the Eushully maid angels because she is similarly very resistant to physical damage. Weapons: Spears Class table: 'リフィア - Rifia' Weapons: Staves Class table: 'エヴリーヌ - Evelyne' Weapons: Bows Class table: 'ロカ - Roka' Weapons: Spears Class table: 'アスモデウス - Asmodeus' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: 'ハンナ - Hannah' Joins in the Append Disk ハンナさんの巡礼旅行記 (Hannah's Pilgrimage). Weapons: Staves Class table: Male characters '木精クレール - Crayl' Crayl and his sister Clayanne first meet Will in the elven forest, where they are a nuisance to him. After observing Will though, Crayl finds him interesting and subsequently joins him so that he may become strong to protect his sister. Unlike his sister, Crayl is considered lightning element, thus his elemental weakness is fire. He is primarily an archer, with strong physical based lightning attacks as special abilities. His role overlaps with Serawi, who possess lightning magic, thus he is not very useful if you invested heavily in making Serawi strong. Weapons: Bows Class table: '狐炎獣サエラブ - Saerabu' Saerabu is a servant of Kohakuren, who sends him to monitor Will so that Will does not forget or escape fulfilling her requests of him. As a firefox, his elemental weakness is water. He is one of few allies able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and excavate in 1 skill. He also has high move, allowing him to cover distances quickly, and at very high levels, has double move. While having double move in itself makes him a potentially very useful ally, his actual combat abilities are fairly unremarkable. Assuming normal stat growth, he is most useful as a utility ally used to find hidden rooms and excavate materials when Will is not around. Weapons: Claws, Fangs Class table: '幻獣パラスケヴァス - Paraskevas' Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: '雷竜ガプタール - Gaptaaru' Weapons: Fangs Class table: